


You are My Morning

by Yelhsabeech



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Tender Sex, a humble gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelhsabeech/pseuds/Yelhsabeech
Summary: Takes place in the AU Take me home by Hotaru_TomoeAfter an emotional night, there is a tender morning.





	You are My Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take me home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822177) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 

> This work is a humble gift for the amazing Hotaru_Tomoe! I'm honestly such a fan of her work.
> 
> If you have been reading Take me home, in Chapter 15 Boris has a nightmare and Valery comforts him. It's a beautiful story, please read it. That scene in Chapter 15 inspired me and I just wanted to give these men a morning sex scene after such a beautiful comfort scene Hotaru wrote.

When Boris awoke the next morning, he was immediately tense. It wasn’t until he registered the feeling of Valery’s back pressed against his chest that he allowed himself to relax. He nuzzled Valery’s neck, taking a moment to bask in this feeling. Valery’s warmth, the sound of his breathing, the scent of his hair and skin, alive and safe and _ his_.

He ran his hand slowly up and down Valery’s side, not trying to wake him yet, just enjoying sharing a bed with him again. The closeness after months apart was starting to affect Boris, he was painfully hard but ignoring that in favor of listening to Valery’s sleepy hums of pleasure. He knew Valery was starting to wake when he rested his hands on his hips and Valery responded with a soft groan. He reached over Valery’s hip and grasped his already hard cock, emitting a pleased hum when Valery responded beautifully, arching into the touch and grinding himself gently against Boris.

He kept his strokes smooth and steady, in no rush as he re-acquainted himself the feeling of Valery’s cock in his hand. Boris kissed his neck and shoulders, gently rocking himself against Valery’s arse until Valery suddenly leaned forward to grab the vaseline from the bedside drawer.

“Want you.” Was all Valery said, voice still hoarse from sleep and it caused fondness to fill Boris’ chest.

Boris plunged his fingers into the vaseline and began slowly prepping Valery, listening with rapt attention to Valery’s sighs and choked moans. Shortly after he added a second finger, Valery pushed back on his fingers. 

“I’m ready Boris, do it.”

Boris shook his head slightly, even though his own erection was dripping he felt the need to go slow. Even though Valery was not averse to pain, Boris had seen far too much pain these past few months, and he only wanted Valery to feel pleasure this time. 

“I like this part. Besides,” Boris chuckled, voice rough from sleep “You’re beautiful like this.”

To prove his point, Boris crooked his fingers forward and was rewarded with Valery’s sharp gasp. Boris began lightly scissoring his fingers, gently stretching him for a third. He reached back over Valery’s hip with his free hand to grab Valery’s cock again

“Do you know when I first wanted you?” Boris’ tone was conversational, as though he were holding a newspaper in his hand instead of Valery’s cock.

“N-no..”

“I wanted you from the second I saw you. I still remember our first meeting, with your wrinkled tie and red hair, all pissed off at me for stealing you from your conference.” Boris chuckled affectionately and placed an open mouthed kiss on Valery’s shoulder. “I could hardly believe you were real.”

“Oh...”

“Used to _ scare _ me, how badly I wanted you.” Boris inserted a third finger then, pumping them in and out but never keeping a steady rhythm, occasionally slowing down or changing course and assaulting his prostate before slowing his pace again. 

“F-fuck Boris..”

Valery soon lost the ability to form speech as he surrendered himself to the sensations of his hands and the sound of Boris’ voice. It had been so long since he had woken up next his Boris, he had missed him so much, and Boris was being uncharacteristically affectionate this morning. Boris was never an overly affectionate man, and he never heard Boris say such tender things to him.

He told Valery how brilliant he was, how much Boris loved him, how Boris needed him, how it was Valery that made this world feel like a home…

Valery could actually feel Boris’ love washing over him in waves and it was overwhelming, it made the back of his eyes burn and a lump form in his throat. He was glad he wasn’t looking at Boris directly otherwise he might have burst into tears. When a sudden jab to his prostate made his cock twitch dangerously, he started babbling.

“Oh god Boris fuck me _ please _” 

Boris was stunned; he had been so wrapped up enjoying Valery’s body that he hadn’t seen how worked up he was getting. He knew Valery liked his voice when he was explicit, but he hadn’t been saying explicit things, they had been..loving. Boris never felt more desperately in love in this moment and suddenly shared Valery’s urgency to be inside him.

With shaking hands Boris slicked himself, then lined himself up and slid home in one smooth thrust. They both had to muffle their mutual groan. Boris was immediately overwhelmed with Valery’s heat and tightness and he felt his hips speeding up almost involuntarily, his hands holding Valery’s hips in a bruising grip. 

“Oh _ fuck _ Val-Valera, I’m not going to last..-’s too good”

“I’m close too Borja, oh, oh _ god _ don’t stop… _ Borja _” Valery was frantically pumping his cock when suddenly buried his face into the pillow and muffled his wail as he came hard all over his fist, dripping onto sheets. 

Boris followed Valery less than a dozen thrusts later, muffling his groan in Valery’s neck. They lay there panting for several moments, Valery fumbled for a discarded vest and cleaned his hand, Boris gently pulled his softening cock out of Valery and rolled onto his back. He moved to pull Valery with him to his chest, but Valery gently pushed him away with a kiss and sat up.

“Where are you going? It’s still early; come back to bed.”

“I’ll be right back, I have to call in sick to work remember?” Valery smiled at him “Rest, I’ll be back soon.” Valery grabbed his green pajama bottoms and fumbled out of the bedroom.

Boris leaned back onto the pillow and sighed. Spending an entire day hiding away from the world with Valery; he was going to enjoy this, they earned this piece of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still iffy about the ending...
> 
> Hotaru, if you're reading, I hope that you like this! I love the stories you've written, both for the Chernobyl fandom and the Sherlock one as well. I'm writing this with the most humble respect for the characters as you've written them and for the show we both love. You are so talented, and I hope you like this, because it was a pleasure writing.


End file.
